Photos of you
by HONKS
Summary: Jade stays at Dave's for a week. Find out what happens next! Like and comment if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

"Dave? You in here?" asked Jade to no one in particular While stepping into Dave's house. "Sup Harley." Said Dave as he flash stepped in front of her. "Oh Dave! I wanted to tell you that-" was all Jade could manage to say before her narcolepsy kicked in. [for those of you who don't know, narcolepsy is disease which causes sudden sleep.] "Uhhhh... Jade?" Said Dave while shaking her. "That grandfather said that I could stay over tonight!" exclaimed Jade like as if she didnt just fall asleep. "oh. Kay. Ill help you grab your bags from your house then." "Okay!" Said Jade happiTHEEND they bounded towards Jades house which was right across the street.

"GRANDAD! IM HOME!" Screamed Jade loudly. "I know Jade. I coulhearse you stomping through the lawn like a giant." chuckled her grandfather. "Oh hello there Dave. I didn't see you there." He said while adjusting his glasses so he could see him better. Jade was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. "Grandad. She whined, "I need to pack fotong night so will you just leave us? Please?" She said to her grandfather. "Oh! Of course! I'm sorry Jadey. I lost tract of time there for a minute I guess. How many days will you be staying there again?" "I'll be staying there the whole week grandad." Replied Jade softly, imagining all the fun and cool stuff she and Dave would do toghether.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oomph!" Said Dave as he put down her bags on the front porch of his house. "Dammit Harley what EXACTLY did you pack in here? BRICKS?!" "Hhehe um yeah! Actually I did bring bricks!" Smiled Jade. Dave looked at her in an astonished way. /_WHY WOULD A GIRL PACK BRICKS TO SLEEPOVERS?!\_ taught Dave to himself. After standing for about 15 minutes in the sun, Dave finally cracked. "C'mon Harley! Lets get in the house! The weather out here is hotter than my sick beats." "Hehehehee if you say so Dave" she said as they walked into Dave's house.

-Jades Diary-

Day 1. Monday 7.49pm

Today, I swung over at Dave's to double check whether i Could stay over. And YES! I could :D I'm so happy. After that, we went back to my house to pack. As usual grandpa John kept us waiting. But who could blame him? After packing, we went back to Dave's house. Which is where we are now! HEHEHEHE Dave was showing off his 'sick beats' which were actually pretty cool. I... I think I'm falling for him...Anyways, I have to go now diary. Time to eat! YUM YUM :D

"JADE! C'mon down! The pizzas here!" Yelled Dave. "COMING!" She yelled back. Jade quickly bounded down the stairs towards the inviting smell of the pizza that Dave was unpacking. Soon, they sat down to eat. "Hey Dave, wouldn't your brother get mad at me for staying?" "Nah. He's out on a DJing job in Manhattan for 2 weeks so no biggy." "Oh. So we have to house to ourselves then." "Yup." "Does he ALWAYS leave for so long?" Questions Jade. "No not really. But he taught me how not to be so dependent on him. So I got It covered." "Oh mkay." Said Jade with a mouthful of pizza. /_she looks so cute... Wait wait wait... WHAT AM I THINKING?!_\ his thoughts were interrupted by Jade saying "uhmm you okay there cool kid?" "Huh? Oh uhmm I mean... Yeah of course I'm okay." He says quickly. "What's wrong Dave?" She asks staring at his ruby red eyes through his shades. /_she's so innocent... Unlike the others... And she's really cute too..._\ " N-nothing's w-wrong w-why would you s-say that?" Stammers Dave. /_oh god. Now she has me stammering. Jegus help me now._\ Jade looked at Dave with a concerned look plastered upon her face. Dave looked away from her hoping to cover up his blush. "Dave, look at me." She says with a commanding tone. Dave turns to face her slowly, his cool-kid facade returning. "Sup Harl-" was all he could spit out before Jade kissed him full on the lips. "Dave... I think I love you..." She states plainly. " H-Harley I-I..." He stutters. /_DEEP BREATHS DAVE. DEEP BREATHS._\ he does as his thoughts tell him to and takes 3 deep breaths. "Harley." "Yes Dave?" He kisses her back. "I think I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were a blur. Monday soon became Thursday. And Thursday soon became Saturday. All they did was play in the sun, tell each other how much they love each other, reassure one another, and just talk. But on the faithful Saturday afternoon, when they were lazing around on the grass in Dave's garden, he popped the question.

"Hey Jade?" questioned Dave.

"Yes Dave?"

"Uh… I don't really know how to put this into words but…."

" Oh come on Dave." She said with a smile. " Spit it out already."

"Jade Harley." He said with a dramatic pause. Then, he gets onto one foot and said, "Will you be mine?"

"Oh Dave…." She said with a sigh.

Dave was anxious and excited but scared all at the same time. And a million thoughts were running through his mind, screaming at him. _/What would she say? Would she reject me? Would she accept me? Would she friendzone me? OH MY GOG. Am I really that nervous? Striders DO NOT get nervous. She's just a girl! Come on man. Buck up.\ _

Jade sighed again. "It took you long enough Dave" she said with a kind smile.

Dave just stayed there unsure of what to do.

"Uhhhhh Da-" Jade said before falling asleep one again.

Dave's reflexes kicked in. He scooped Jade up before she hit the hard soil.

Dave sighs. "Oh Jade." He says as he walks into his house and places her on his sofa. After doing so, he grabs a bottle of the sweet elixir also known as AJ, and takes a swig from it. Not soon after Jade wakes up.

"Dave? You there Mr. Cool Kid? Oh wait what?" Jade looks around confused of why she's suddenly inside Dave's house. Dave chuckles at her innocence.

"Hey Jade, wanna go out for a movie later? It is the 2nd last day you're staying here after all."

"Sure!" Chirped Jade happily.

"Sooo what movie do you want to watch Jade?"

"OH OH! I know! Let's watch Con Air!" exclaims Jade.

"Harley, Con Air doesn't air in cinemas anymore."

"Aww, but I wanna watch it!" pouted Jane.

"How 'bout I choose us one of them movies ya got at them DVD stores." Said Dave accidentally letting his Texan accent slip out of its hiding place.

Jade gasped. "Dave! I didn't know you had a Texan accent!" exclaimed Jade.

Dave blushed and turn away. He was scared that Jade wouldn't like him anymore because of his accent.

"You sound so much cuter with your accent than normal" reassured Jane with a comforting smile.

Dave felt happy to have her as the love of his life. Her attitude, her patience, everything about her was perfect in his eyes. Nothing in the world could compare to his love for her.

Everything about her was perfect in his eyes. He could never ask for more. He was everything he ever wanted.

Just like The Sufferer and The Disciple, their love passed all the quadrants. They loved each other and never failed to tell each other so. All their friends were jealous of their love, because almost nobody could make Dave Strider smile. Let alone break through his barriers. Dave trusted Jade with his heart and Jade did the same. Nobody could break the bond that they have.


End file.
